1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottled water dispensers and more particularly relates to an improved bottled water dispenser for use with relatively large (for example, five (5) gallon capacity) water bottles having a flat base portion, and opposite thereto a narrow open-neck portion for filling the bottle and for dispensing fluid therefrom.
Even more particularly the present invention relates to an improved bottled water dispenser wherein the bottle is normally housed at the bottom portion of the container at ground level for easy access and movement, such as during loading of the bottle into the dispenser cabinet, and which includes an improved dust free, sanitary and energy efficient reservoir system which automatically replenishes either ambient or cold, refrigerated water to the respective reservoirs. Either cold or ambient water can be withdrawn from a pair of provided spigots. In one embodiment, a double reservoir system separately contains ambient and chilled water respectively.
2. General Background
Drinking water, such as spring water, is typically sold commercially in a plurality of different bottle sizes. A common bottled water container for spring water can be, for example, a one quart capacity, a half gallon capacity, or a gallon capacity. Theses smaller containers are usually plastic and are relatively easy to handle because the associated weight is small, such as on the order of five to ten (5-10) pounds. These smaller containers are generally cooled by placing them in a common refrigerator. A more economical way to sell bottled spring water is to put it in large containers of, for example, five (5) gallons. The five-gallon containers are used with a dispenser that holds the container and dispenses both ambient water (for cooling) and chilled water for drinking. However the five-gallon containers weigh approximately forty (40) pounds. Thus, they are difficult to transport, to lift, and to manipulate.
There are various commercially available bottled water dispensers, the most common of which is an inverted bottle-type dispenser. In using such a dispenser the five-gallon bottle must be lifted upwardly a distance of approximately three to four feet (3'-4') and then inverted, so that the open-mouth portion of the bottle faces downwardly. A water reservoir faces upwardly and as an open top to accept the bottle mouth. When the bottle is inverted, the outer surface of the bottle at the neck portion contacts the water surface of the reservoir perfecting a seal. As water is drawn from the reservoir, air enters the bottle, allowing water from the bottle to replenish the reservoir.
The problem with inverted bottle-type water dispensers is that they are virtually useless to elderly and or smaller persons. By definition, they can only be used by a family having an individual who can lift five (5) gallons (i.e., 40 pounds) upwardly a distance of three to four feet (3'-4') and then have the muscular ability to rotate the bottle three hundred sixty degrees (180.degree.) while the open top pours water outwardly. The individual must also be able to place the open bottle onto the dispenser without substantially spilling its contents. This is virtually impossible for elderly persons, and for smaller individuals and children.
Another problem with prior bottled water dispensers is contamination. The open reservoir is unsanitary, allowing dirt, dust and lint to enter the drinking water at the open portion of the reservoir. Further, the top of the bottle touches the water adding a source of contamination. Additionally, air bubbles travel upwardly through the water during use because the inverted bottle must continually vent via the inverted open mouth. The supposedly clean drinking water literally scrubs the air of any dirt, lint, dust or the like which the air carries.
A third problem with prior bottled water dispensers is the problem of heat loss and possible compressor damage because of overuse. Because the reservoir is open and uninsulated at its top, heat transfer is substantial, causing the cooling system to overwork. Heat can also be transferred from the cooled reservoir upwardly into the bottle via the water itself as a loss of energy.
Because the bottle is at the top of the dispenser, the compressor must be located beneath the water reservoir in the dabinet of the dispenser. Heat generated by the compressor rises and accumulates around the reservoir, creating loss of energy as the water temperature entering the reservoir is heated by the air trapped in the cabinet.
There have been various attempts to solve the problem of providing a workable refrigerated water bottle dispensing system for dispensing bottled water to individuals. Various types of dispensers dispense either cold water only or a combination of cold and ambient water, and even some containers dispense cold water, hot water, or ambient water.
Various devices have been patented which relate to the dispensing of water and other fluids from canisters, bottles, or other containers. The following table provides a listing of various prior art patents which relate to various types of liquid dispensers.
__________________________________________________________________________ LIQUID DISPENSER PATENTS U.S. PAT. NO. TITLE ISSUE DATE INVENTOR __________________________________________________________________________ 1,586,745 COOLING APPARATUS 6/1/26 Hulse 2,063,171 REFRIGERATING APPARATUS 12/8/36 Kucher 2,786,338 REFRIGERATING APPARATUS 3/26/57 Wurtz et al. FOR COOLING LIQUIDS 2,871,675 BEVERAGE COOLER 2/3/59 Cornelius AND DISPENSER 4,061,184 HEAT EXCHANGER FOR A 12/6/77 Radcliffe REFRIGERATED WATER COOLER 4,225,059 PORTABLE BEVERAGE COOLER 9/30/80 Kappos AND DISPENSER 4,699,188 HYGIENIC LIQUID 10/13/87 Baker et al. DISPENSING SYSTEM 4,723,688 BEVERAGE CONTAINER 2/9/88 Munoz AND DISPENSER 4,730,463 BEVERAGE DISPENSER 3/15/88 Stanfill COOLING SYSTEM __________________________________________________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,184, issued to Radcliffe provides a cooling apparatus in which a heat exchanger takes the form of a cylindrical tank having an inlet at one end to receive an influent liquid to be chilled, an outlet at the opposite end of the tank from which the chilled liquid may be discharged. A cooling coil is wrapped around the outer side wall of the tank for circulating a refrigerant in conductive, heat exchange relation to the tank. A cylindrical cup-shaped baffle is arranged coaxially within the tank for directing the influent liquid toward the side wall of the tank, and a pressure-expanded, helically wound conduit is positioned between and disposed in intimate heat exchange contact with both the side wall of the tank and the cup-shaped baffle and defines two relatively separated passages through which separate portions of the influent liquid pass to be chilled by contact with the tank, the baffle and the intervening helically wound conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,059, issued to Kappos provides an insulated ice cooled container mounted on a wheeled road traveling trailer equipped with tongue, hitch and traveling lights and attachable to a towing motor vehicle. The container is designed to hold a plurality of receptacles for beverages such as beer kegs and the like to be transported to a point of use for on-site dispensing. Dispensing hoses for the contents of the receptacles are trained through ice in an ice chamber and connect to valved spigots mounted on and exteriorly of the container. The trailer carries apparatus for pressurizing the contents of the receptacles and includes a jack leg for maintaining a level position of the container when detached from the towing vehicle. Separate latchable doors are provided for the ice chamber and the carrying area for the receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,188, issued to Baker et al. provides a hygienic liquid dispensing system disclosed comprised of the combination of a container for the liquid to be dispensed, the container having a neck portion terminating in an aperture for discharging the liquid therethrough; a hygienic cap extending over the aperture and at least a portion of the neck to seal the liquid in the container; and a liquid dispenser, including a sleeve adapted to receive the capped container neck and a sharpened feed tube located within said sleeve for piercing said cap. The container with its capped neck is inverted and lowered into said sleeve and is guided thereby to position the cap over the feed tube. The hygienic cap has a recessed central portion and a relatively thin bottom portion (in said recess) which is pierced by the feed tube as the container is lowered into the sleeve. This piercing allows liquid to flow from the container to the dispenser. The feed tube, cap and sleeve arrangement is such as to insure a closely interfitting seal between the cap and the feed tube prior to the piercing of the cap bottom. This seal, among others that may be formed using the novel cap and dispenser combination, assures the hygienic dispensing of liquid from the inverted container. The dispenser sleeve also serves as a means for supporting the inverted liquid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,688, issued to Munoz, provides a beverage dispenser comprised of a removable storage container incorporating an expandable bag which can be opened to the atmosphere to allow withdrawal of beverage from the container through a dispensing and cooling assembly with minimal exposure to air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,463, issued to Stanfill, provides a beverage dispensing system further cools the beverage where it is dispensed at a considerable distance from the beverage storage container. The beverage conduit between the storage and dispensing sites is carried in a bundle located within an insulated jacket conduit. The bundle also contains parallel chilled liquid lines through which chilled liquid is circulated. A concentric coil is located at the dispensing site. A manifold connects the parallel beverage and chilled liquid lines to the concentric coil and to the dispensing valve.